


Big Hero 6 One-shot: To Date or Not To Date

by superkoola



Category: Big Hero 6 (2014), Big Hero 6: The Series (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 05:35:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29803698
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkoola/pseuds/superkoola
Summary: *a bit of a vent post* Hiro wants to ask his two friends, Gogo and Honey Lemon out to a movie for a date. Problem is: Hiro's shy, the girls might not be interested, and Baymax has some reservations. Can our genius succeed?
Kudos: 1





	Big Hero 6 One-shot: To Date or Not To Date

**AN: Hey everyone, superkoola here!**

**Now, this oneshot is a bit different. I wanted to write this as a way to vent something out that has been bothering me for quite some time. It is based on a few of my past stories that I’ve written and that I’ve since gotten rid of. You’ll learn more later on.**

**This oneshot takes place early on in Season 1.**

**That said, I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

A beautiful morning has arrived in the city of San Fransokyo. The streets are busy, the people are out and about, and the burning sun shines onto the buildings.

There is one building in one corner of the city called the Lucky Cat Cafe. A popular restaurant run by a woman named Cassandra Hamada. Living with her is her nephew, Hiro Hamada!

Today, Cass has left to attend a poetry meeting in another part of the city. However, she didn’t feel like Hiro could be trusted by himself. So, in addition to Baymax, she has hired two babysitters to watch over them.

At first, Hiro was obviously annoyed by this. He wasn’t a baby, so he didn’t need babysitters. Plus, it’s not like he goes out bot fighting anymore (or does he?) However, all of that changed when he learned of who these two babysitters were:

Honey Lemon and Gogo Tomago!

These two are good friends to Hiro Hamada, and Hiro likes them in different ways: Gogo for her cool and no-nonsense attitude, and Honey Lemon for her quirky personality and fascination with all the positives in life!

Here’s the thing, though; while Hiro adores his friends, he especially has a crush on Honey and Gogo. He wasn’t sure why, but he finds himself staring at them at odd times. The poor little fella couldn't help himself thanks to a little-known affliction called puberty.

Not wanting to delay this any longer, Hiro began preparing himself to ask them out.

In his room, Hiro was looking at the mirror, seeing if he looks handsome enough for them. Nearby, Baymax was staring at him, blinking in confusion.

 ** _"Hiro, what are you doing?"_** he asked. Hiro looked at him and grinned.

"I'm getting myself ready for today!" he said. Baymax tilted his head.

 **_"What is it that you are excited for?"_ **he asked.

"Well, I'm gonna be asking out Honey and Gogo!" Hiro replied. Baymax blinked.

 **_“Ask them out? Aren’t they too old for you?”_ ** asked Baymax. Hiro shrugged.

"So what? Age is just a number." he replied. Baymax stared as Hiro fixed his jacket up and took in deep breaths.

 **_"Technically, age is a word. 5 is a number."_ **he replied. Hiro scoffed, although he let out a laugh.

"You know what I mean, buddy." Hiro said as he looked at himself. Then, Hiro's smirk soon turned into a frown.

"...Eh, maybe this...Nah, Hiro. Come on: it's just a simple question; do you want to watch a movie together? The worst that can happen is no!" he said to himself. Baymax waddled up to him from behind and blinked.

 **_"Hiro. You're growing a bit anxious. Stress can be alleviated with physical contact. Would you like a hug?"_ ** he asked. Hiro didn't get to reply as Baymax wrapped his arms around the boy. Hiro sighed.

"It's just...well, I'm nervous. That's all." he replied. Baymax blinked.

 **_"There's no need to be afraid. Just go up and ask them. The worst that'll happen is that they say no. And in my professional opinion: they might have good reason to."_ **he replied. Hiro looked up and raised his brows.

"What do you mean?" he asked. Baymax tilted his head.

 **_"I think it's best if you find out yourself."_ ** he replied. Hiro remained confused, but he shook his head as he pulled back before looking at his friend.

"Well, wish me luck." he said as he then walked to the stairs and walked down.

* * *

Soon, Hiro arrived at the living room, where he found Honey Lemon and Gogo in the living room. Honey was placing a sticker on Gogo's forehead, much to the latter's annoyance. Hiro chuckled as he shook his head. Gogo and Honey heard his chuckle and turned to look at him.

"Hi, Hiro!" Honey said as she waved at him. Hiro smiled as he waved back.

“Hey, guys. I like your new sticker, Gogo.” he said. Gogo’s frown deepened.

“I’m gonna get some milk.” she said as she got up and walked towards the kitchen. Hiro chuckled as he approached Honey Lemon.

“So, Hiro. Do you have anything planned today?” asked Honey. Hiro blinked as he felt himself stiffening. This is it. This is the moment that he asked them out.

“W-Well...there’s this movie that came out recently, a-and I just wanna know if...if you all…” Hiro began, but his tongue felt twirled up. Honey listened with intent while Gogo pulled out a bottle of milk and chugged it down.

“Do you...do you and Gogo want to watch it with me?” he asked. Honey beamed with happiness.

“Of course! What movie is it called? Should we get Fred and the others?!” asked Honey as she pulled out her phone. Hiro blinked as he shook his head.

"Actually, I-I was wondering if it will just be the...the three of us." he insisted as Gogo arrived back.

"Hehe. What, you’re asking us on a date?" she asked. Hiro blinked before blushing, trying to think of a retort. None of them noticed Baymax approaching the two girls from behind.

"Uh...Uh…W-Well, you see..." Hiro began. This made Gogo and Honey Lemon stare at him, eyes widening.

"Wait...are you actually asking us?" asked Honey Lemon. Hiro's blush grew bigger. Baymax waddled over to them.

 **_"There seems to be blood rushing through your veins: in your cheeks, your your neck, and in your-"_ **he began as the diagram in his belly screen showed a male body, highlighting the aforementioned body parts. Hiro, however, waved his hands in embarrassment.

"Stop! Stop, Baymax!" Hiro shouted, causing Baymax to stop for a moment. Hiro pulled the cover over himself.

“Oh my goodness…” he muttered to himself as he shook his head. Fully embarrassed, Hiro expected the girls to laugh at him.

However, all that happened was Honey standing up and approached him.

"Oh, Hiro. It's okay." she said with a smile. Hiro looked up at her and saw her smiling. Not even in a teasing way.

"W-What do you mean? Y-You'll do it?" he asked. Gogo stood up and approached him from the side.

"She's not saying we will, because ‘EW!’. She saying that she is understanding of what you're going through. Hiro then raised his brows.

"W-Wait. So, you won't go out on a date?" he asked. Gogo and Honey shook their heads.

"I'm afraid not." Honey replied. Hiro tilted his age.

"W-Why not?" he asked. Honey replied with-

"Simple: we're too old for you." Honey said.

"S-So? That doesn't matter." he replied. Honey and Gogo nodded.

"Oh, yes it does. Morally and legally." Gogo explained. Hiro raised his brows.

"Huh?" he asked. Gogo and Homey then sat him down and began to explain.

"You see, Hiro: an adult can't date a minor. Society is very strict on that. And for very good reason too: teens or younger kids like you cannot consent to such an act." Honey said. Gogo nodded.

"Yep! And Baymax will tell you: their lives would be ruined by this!" she explained. Baymax nodded.

 **_"They are correct: minors who engage in such activities with adults are more likely to suffer from PTSD, mental health problems, and trust problems."_ **He explained as his screen showed a listing of such side effects.

Hiro looked at the screen with surprise. He then looked down, feeling a mix of emotions. Honey and Gogo then patted his shoulders.

"Don't feel bad, Hiro. This is normal for a teenager to go through while in puberty. However, now you know why we can't date you." Honey assured before pulling him into a hug. Hiro looked up and gave a small smile. Gogo then chimed in. 

"Maybe you'll find someone else more suitable for you. Take Karmi for example." she said with a teasing smirk. Hiro immediately began to gag at the mere thought of dating Karmi, making the other girls laugh.

Once things calm down, Hiro looked at the screen, showing a campy vampire movie. Then, he turned to look at the two.

"So...I guess you two don't hate me?" he asked. Gogo and Honey shook their heads while Honey pulled him closer.

"Of course not! You're still a good friend of ours. Now drop those thoughts or I'll make you drop them." Honey teased! Hiro looked at her and grew a slight grin.

"Oh, what are you gonna do about it?” he asked with a tease. Gogo and Honey blinked for a moment before they looked at each other, growing devious smirks. Hiro looked at them and gulped to himself.

“Oh, boy…” he said to himself before he was pinned to the couch and was mercilessly tickled by the two. Hiro was nearly breathless, but he would be lying if he said that he didn’t have fun with the two.

For the rest of the day, Hiro had a great time. Internally, he was still a bit disappointed, but upon remembering what they have told him, then in his eyes, it might be for the best. In the end, he’s perfectly content with being by himself, and in his mind, absolutely nobody would EVER change his mind on that!

* * *

**AN: Alright, with that out of the way, I want to explain why I made this story.**

**You see...a long time ago, I have two…*shudders* erotic oneshots on AO3 involving a romantic pairing between Hiro/Honey/Gogo, and Hiro/Original Character. As many of you would know, the former is quite controversial because it promotes grooming (Hiro is 14, and Honey and Gogo are in their early 20s). At the time, I didn’t quite understand just how...you know, wrong it is. But as time passed, and I became more aware of why there is a big controversy in problematic ships, I realized my mistake and got rid of them (orphaning one and deleting the other). But, I felt the urge to try and...** **_atone,_ ** **for a lack of a better word, growing, and it won’t stop until I do this. So...there you go.**

****Update: I feel like I should say this so people don't get the wrong idea: real-life grooming is dead wrong, but problematic underaged shipping, I did not understand. That's what I meant!** **

**I know that not everyone who writes about grooming supports it and that these are fictional characters. All of that is true, but you should still feel considerate for those who feel affected by this, ya know?**

**Also, I do ship Hiro and Karmi now, and for many, it can be upsetting, so in my case, it's probably the Pot calling the Kettle back. But...at least they're close to the same age! But I digress.**

**Now, I do not ship Hiro/Honey/Gogo anymore. I’m content with them being good friends/siblings! So...my advice: try not to make something that makes you and others uncomfortable. And if you DO have these problematic ships and want to write something about them, then at the** **_very least_ ** **treat them delicately or in a way that doesn’t glorify such subjects!**


End file.
